


The Forest and the Sea

by LavenderWine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, Post Game, Short Story, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWine/pseuds/LavenderWine
Summary: I received a request on my tumblr: "Solas spending his last minutes in the embrace of Lavellan. After all the plotting, all the bloodshed, all the lies intentionally told to manipulate key figures of the conflict into their proper places, it's down to just him and the woman he can't help but love with every fiber of his being; the woman Solas pushed away, as he knew full well that he won't come out of this alive."This is the resulting short bit I wrote for the request.





	The Forest and the Sea

It was selfish. He knew it was selfish. Solas had always found himself awash in the sea of guilt, mired in his failure but he always seemed to find himself caught on the current of her. The tide of Lavellan pulled him in every night, floating through the Fade until he came upon her.   
  
She always had her left arm in her dreams, no glowing trail of green to mark her. Another thing that he had taken. Stolen. Night after night he watched from a distance in the very glen where he pushed her away, never letting her see him. But something was different this time. A riptide of desperation so powerful that he found himself moving towards her.  
  
“Vhenan.”   
  
His hoarse whisper drew her attention and she turned, wild ocean eyes wide in surprise. Full lips hung open as she looked at him, her breath hitching in her chest. Lips that his own mouth crashed against in a need that roared in his blood. A sound of surprise hummed in the back of her throat as she staggered slightly beneath the rush of him. When his arms enfolded her, the longing surged to life between both of them, a meeting of teeth and tongue. Of questions and answers. Of what should have been and what has to be.  
  
He clung to her desperately, just as desperately as she clung to him. Solas knew just how selfish this all was but he needed to hold her one last time. Just one more time. Lavellan broke away first, panting for breath, lips kiss swollen. He had missed seeing her like that. Solas felt himself growing heady on the drift of her magic that always seemed to flow around her.   
  
“…I had always hoped…that you would find me here.” Her fingers gripped his tunic tighter, “And here you are.”  
  
“You know that I cannot stay.”  
  
Lavellan’s eyes welled up with tears. Yet another mistake he made and she had to be hurt by this one too. She closed her eyes tightly against the wave of grief and hurt and anger. Silence reigned between them for several moments. Then at last she stilled and her eyes snapped open, piercing blue boring into him.  
  
“You could…” Lavellan released his shirt and pulled away from his hold, “You just won’t.”  
  
She woke then to an empty bed, a quivering heart, her left arm gone and to tears that she thought she had already finished crying. Lavellan gripped the sheets in a white knuckle grip before throwing her pillow in a fit of rage. It was less satisfying than throwing something harder but it was the only thing in immediate reach.   
  
“Garas quenathra?” she whispered to the air, “Why come back to me if you will not stay?”   
  
Lavellan silently wondered why just couldn’t let him go knowing that he would never stay. Knowing that he would never change. Then she was reminded of a time long ago when she asked Hahren, “What happens when the forest meets the sea?”  
  
_“Many things, dalen. The ocean crashes into the trees and the branches snap between the waves. It falls still and for just a moment it is beautiful. But the forest cannot change its course and the ocean is called back by the tide. When they part the sea takes some of the forest with her but she must also leave some of herself behind. When the forest meets the sea they fall in love. But the ocean breaks a piece of the woods and the water that she leaves behind stagnates.”_


End file.
